It is known to provide a decoupling mechanism on an accessory, such as an alternator, that is driven by a belt from the crankshaft of an engine in a vehicle. Such a decoupling mechanism, which may be referred to as a decoupler assembly or a decoupler, permits the associated accessory to operate temporarily at a speed that is different than the speed of the belt. As is known, the crankshaft undergoes cycles of accelerations and decelerations associated with the firing of the cylinders in the engine. The decoupler permits the alternator shaft to rotate at a relatively constant speed even though the crankshaft from the engine, and hence, the pulley of the decoupler, will be subjected to these same cycles of decelerations and accelerations, commonly referred to as rotary torsional vibrations, or torsionals.
Furthermore, it is known to provide an isolator mechanism on an accessory to buffer at least some torsional vibration between the pulley and the hub operatively connected to the accessory drive shaft.
Such decouplers or isolators can be valuable additions to the powertrain of the vehicle. However, some engines are harsher on the decoupler or isolator than other engines and the decouplers or isolators on such engines do not last as long as would otherwise be desired. It would be advantageous to provide a decoupler or an isolator that worked on such engines.